The Boy is Mine
by hudmelsonberry
Summary: Who did Kurt think he was, waltzing back into Blaine's life like nothing happened between them? Well, Tina wasn't going to let the man she loved get hurt again.


This is the opposite of Tina friendly so if you like Miss Cohen-Chang, I suggest turning back

* * *

Throughout their entire duet, all Tina could do was glare at Kurt. Who did he think he was, coming back here and trying to act like nothing had happened between him and Blaine? Didn't he know how deeply he hurt Blaine? No, of course he didn't because he wasn't _here_. But Tina was and she knew how wounded Blaine still was. Kurt coming back wasn't going to fix anything – in fact, it might make it worse.

So, Tina was going to set him straight.

After the song ended and Blaine went off on his own, presumably to get something to drink like he always did after a performance, Tina walked up to Kurt. "Oh, hey, Tina," he said brightly, like he'd done nothing wrong. "How have you been?"

"You need to stay away from Blaine," she said bluntly, lacking the patience for pleasantries.

"Excuse me?" Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows. Thankfully, Tina had a lot of experience dealing with bitch divas, so it didn't even faze her.

"You need to stay away from Blaine," she repeated. "Do you have any idea how much damage you're causing him, being here? So unless you're planning on getting back together with him, I suggest you back off."

"Okay, I don't know what the hell is going on with you, but you are way out of line. What happens between me and Blaine is absolutely none of your business." Tina scoffed, shaking her head. "What?"

"Everything concerning Blaine is my business because I'm the only person who still gives a damn about him. So I guess you could say that that gives me a responsibility to look after him."

"You think _you're _the only person who cares about Blaine? What about Sam? Or Finn? Or Rachel? Or my dad? What about _me_? Because I sure as hell care about him, probably more than you ever will."

Tina scoffed again, shocked at how absolutely delusional he was. Did he seriously think that any of them cared about Blaine the way she did? When was the last time any of them were there for him the way she was? "Oh, yeah? If you all care about him so damn much, where the hell were any of you last week when he was sick?"

"Um, Tina, I'm not sure if you know this, but I live in _New York_, which is about 500 miles away. I can't just come out here whenever I feel like it. Did I know Blaine was sick? Yes, because he called me and told me. Did I wish I could be here to take care of him? More than anything. But things are what they are so I have to make the best of the situation that I am in." Tina was trying so hard not to roll her eyes. If she had been in his position, she would have dropped everything to help Blaine if he needed her and she told him that. "God, Tina, what the hell is going on with you? Last year you hardly even talked to Blaine and now you're acting like he's your entire world. What gives?"

"I'm in love with him, that's _what gives_. I'm in love with him and I'm not going to stand by and let you fuck with his heart just when I finally got him to stop moping and feeling sorry for himself."

Kurt tried to reach out and put a hand on her shoulder, but she jerked it away. She didn't want him touching her, didn't want him anywhere near her if she was being completely honest. Kurt's face hardened and he shoved his hands in his pockets, glaring at her. "Okay, Tina, listen to me very closely. Blaine is _gay_. Yes, he's the nicest, most oblivious human being to have ever been born, but he still likes boys."

"You don't get it, Kurt. Blaine _needs _me. Even when he doesn't know he needs me, like that time a few days ago when he fell asleep and I put vapor rub on his chest because he needed it."

"You did _what_?" Kurt exploded at the same time Tina heard, "Wait, what?" from behind her.

Tina turned around to see Blaine standing there, looking confused and hurt. "Blaine, hey," she said brightly, putting on a smile to cover up the fact that she was freaking out. She had never meant to tell Blaine what she'd done for fear that he'd think she was weird, despite what her intentions had been. She was so afraid that if Blaine thought she was weird that he wouldn't want to see her anymore and she couldn't handle that.

"That is seriously the most disturbing thing I have ever heard. You don't just… fondle someone while they're sleeping."

"I wasn't _fondling _him. I was helping him get better because I love him and-" she cut herself off and looked over at Blaine, who was looking at her sadly.

"Oh, Tay Tay," he said and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kurt mouth _"Tay Tay?" _which caused Blaine to smile. "I'm flattered and you know how much you mean to me, but like I told you before, I can't love girls like that. I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Blaine," Kurt interjected and Tina would have strangled him if she wasn't so devastated. "She was the one who was out of line and _she _should be apologizing, not you."

"Kurt, honey, calm down. It's okay." Tina's heart sank at the pet name. Whatever she thought she and Blaine had was what Blaine actually had with Kurt and she was so stupid to have thought otherwise.

"No, Kurt's right, Blaine. I crossed I don't know how many lines and I'm really, really sorry." She looked between the two of them, with Blaine's sad expression and Kurt's indifferent one, and added, "I'll just… go now. Maybe talk to Mike. I'll see you around."

When she was far enough away, she turned around to see Kurt and Blaine slow dancing, Blaine's head resting on Kurt's shoulder, the biggest smile Tina had ever seen on his face. She smiled sadly at the sight, deciding that if she truly loved Blaine, she had to let him be with whoever made him happy, even if that someone wasn't her.

* * *

I tried to redeem her at the end, but I don't know how it worked out

Review!


End file.
